


You

by tcourtois



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:56:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3199730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcourtois/pseuds/tcourtois





	You

When I watched Lena make her way onto the pitch that night in the Maracana I had never been so overwhelmed with jealousy. Of course I had to be the bitter female best friend in love with her footballer male best friend. It was a massive Cliché.

I didn’t like Lena, for a reason that I thought was justified somehow, but actually I probably didn’t like her because she had what I so desperately wanted.

Thankfully, as I looked around the club’s VIP area, I couldn’t see her. She wasn’t with him tonight. I was very very thankfully that she hadn’t accompanied him. I sat with Benni who was the only person I had told about my crush on my best friend. He thought it was sweet that I was finally admitting it, but wouldn’t let on if he thought Jule felt the same or not. I suspected that he was doing that to protect my feelings. I didn’t see a fairy tale happy ending, I saw a painful end to our friendship, with me sat at the top table at his wedding to Lena in the not so distant future, downing champagne to numb the dull ache in my chest where my heart used to be.

I didn’t want to think about that future. I wouldn’t tell him, I just, wouldn’t tell him. I would move on with my life, maybe fall in love with someone else, or at least try to.

“You need to speak to him, as his friend right now. The injury is bad and it’s getting him down.” Benni told me, reaching for his glass. I knew that he was right and I needed to get up and go over to him. To try to cheer him up. There were various ways to cheer Julian up that I knew of.

And so I stood, and pulled the bottom of my dress down where it had ridden up my thighs slightly and started to walk towards the bar. Julian was leaning against it talking animatedly to Mesut.

I did like when the national team were together, most of them were nice, and I knew a lot of them. They were accepting of me. I had ambition to work in football, having spent so much time with Julian and his agent. Tagging along to all of these parties was very good networking. I was trying to prove myself to Schalke’s Chief Executive who had given me the amazing opportunity to intern, this was my second week, and so far, I had actually really enjoyed it. He was teaching me how he attracts players to the club and works on the clubs PR and image. That was the side of football Jule never really got to see, he liked to listen to me babble on about it, or at least he pretended to.

Then there would be times when he would joke with me about me being older than him, which I am, but only by a year.

I didn’t make it over to Julian, as someone stepped in front of me and placed their hands on my shoulders.

I was started to have been stopped in my tracks as I had been so determined to get over to my friend.

I looked up at a very handsome, grinning Mats Hummels. In this situation, it is very difficult to keep your composure and not melt into a big pile of goop.

“Hi Mats.” I said, grinning.

“Good evening Mari, you look absolutely stunning.” He greeted me, before leaning down and pressing a kiss to each of my cheeks. He smelt incredible, I didn’t think I had ever been close enough to smell him before. That was because usually he had a limpet named Cathy hanging off of his arm and every word.

“Oh, thank you. I was just heading over to Julian.” I smiled, trying to act cool about his compliment. I didn’t get them often and I was useless at playing it cool so it showed, probably in the blush that was on my cheeks.

“He’s so lucky.” He replied, looking over at Julian just as I did.

“Oh not really, I’m sure you have good friends like me too.” I laughed.

“No, I don’t have that kind of friend.” He shook his head, his voice lower than it had been.

“What do you mean?” I was really confused as I stood looking at Mats and I had forgotten how I had planned to cheer Julian up.

“You know, a friend with benefits.” He looked around as he spoke, to make sure that no one could hear us I assumed. It wasn’t very loud in this part of the club, but no one was standing too close to overhear.

“Oh I’m not that, honestly. He has Lena, why would he want to sleep with me?” I looked down at my feet, feeling hard and down on myself. She was pretty, and I really wasn’t. I hadn’t been in all of the magazines in the summer at the World Cup, I had just been a girl in the crowd.

“Oh that’s my mistake. I could have sworn-. Maybe I read things wrong, but I wasn’t the only one to do that. I heard him saying something to Sven about, well, I don’t want to say. It was just, a fantasy I suppose. I got it wrong and thought it was him telling Sven what the two of you had done. I misheard, I’m sorry. I hope this isn’t awkward.” He ran a hand through his hair, flashing me another smile.

“It can’t have been about me at all. I doubt he really thinks of me that often to be honest. We’ve drifted apart since-“

Mats cut me off. “Lena.”

I nodded.

“He was talking about you Mari. Pull him aside and ask him, I didn’t mishear that part I swear.” He put his hand over his chest.

“I don’t know…” I mumbled.

“Here, let’s see if we can get at least a small reaction out of him to prove what I mean.” Mats said, before pulling me into his arms for a hug. I slipped my arms around his neck and looked over his shoulder at Julian, who was looking right at us in that perfectly timed moment. Mats moved his mouth to my ear and whispered into it. “Is he looking? I bet he’s going nuts.”

I nodded, Julian was looking confused, his mouth slightly open as he watched us. I had only told him a couple dozen times how gorgeous I thought Mats was, that should have been enough to sow the necessary seed here.

Mats pulled away from me just as a waitress carrying a tray of drinks stopped beside us. He handed me a glass of Champagne from the tray.

“Here.” He said, adding. “For courage.”

I rolled my eyes at him, laughing before I stepped past him and made my way over to Julian.

“Can I talk to you for a minute?” I asked him.

He looked at me warily, still reeling from seeing me embrace Mats.

“In private.” I added.

He nodded and took my hand, leading me out of the VIP area and into the hall at the back of the club. I didn’t know where he was taking me, but he seemed determined to find somewhere quiet where we could talk freely.

“Er, in here.” He said, pulling a door open. I followed him inside. It was the bar staff’s locker and break room. A few lockers dotted around with a sofa and some coat hooks. It wasn’t the largest of spaces but it would do.

I walked over to the sofa and sat down on it, downing my Champagne quickly. He hesitated before he walked over to me.

He sat beside me, seemingly unsure of what I was going to say.

“What did you want to talk about?” he asked.

Wanting to tease him a little, I thought I would play upon what he had just seen. “I’m in trouble Jule, I like a guy who has a girlfriend and I think it’s gone too far.”

“Mats.” He said curtly.

I said nothing, wondering what he would do next.

“I knew I shouldn’t have introduced you to my team mates, now you’re not just mine anymore. They all ask after you.”

“I know.” I said.

“What do you mean you know?” he asked.

“I’m not in love with Mats Jule, I’m just messing with you. He did tell me though, that he overheard you talking to Sven about me in a sexual way. I think he must have heard wrong right?” I said, biting my lip. I was prepared for my hopes to all crash down.

“Actually no, he heard right. They all ask about you, if you have a boyfriend, you know…guy things. They kept on saying what they would like to do to you, and I got too involved. I started to think about what I would like to do to you, and it went too far.” He put his arm around me as he spoke.

“You actually thought about me like that?” I asked, still in shock at the whole situation. I didn’t know who he meant by ‘they’ but it implied more than one person, and that made me nervous as hell.

“I do Mari, I hope that’s not weird. I think about it a bit too much.” He blushed, then looked down at his feet.

I got a sudden surge of confidence from nowhere, and said faintly. “I think about you like that too. When you’re wearing button ups like this one.” I tugged the collar of his shirt gently. “I think about sliding my hands up beneath it and peeling it off of you.” He looked up at me, like a deer about to be hit by a car.

“I didn’t realise you had those fantasies about me.” He was speaking softly, we both were even though we were away from everyone that knew us the threat of being caught still seemed real.

“I definitely didn’t think you’d have any about me, you have a stunning girlfriend.” I had tried not to think about Lena, but I had to drop her into the conversation, because I had to know where I stood. I would not become what Mats had thought I was. I wanted to be his only. Having said that, the burning urge I had to touch him would not quit.

“A stunning girlfriend who is more interested in herself and her friends than she is with me. She doesn’t really bother with me anymore. She was clingy at the World Cup but now that the excitement and the pressure has died down, it’s like I’m nothing to her. Don’t even ask when the last time we had sex was because I don’t actually remember but I think it might have been in Brazil.” He laughed softly to himself. “Then this injury happened and I could barely dress myself and I had no one. I’m not really thinking about my relationship right now.”

“That doesn’t sound like much of a relationship Jules.” I leant in closer to him, his arm still around me, until I was pressed against his side, then I lay my head against his shoulder. Not looking at his face, made it easier to not want to kiss him.

“You could say that. Now I’m jealous that all of my team mates want to get on my best friend. If you were to date one of them, that would kill me. You wouldn’t be my Mari anymore. You’d be someone’s girlfriend, someone’s wonderfully supportive girlfriend.” He sighed softly.

“God I want to kiss that stupid mouth of yours.” I giggled, trying to hide my face in the collar of his shirt. “Damn you Julian. I want to be your wonderfully supportive girlfriend.”

I braved looking up at him then after the mouth comment. He was smiling at me.

Then he brought his hand to my face and held it, before pressing his lips to mine. The kiss was so soft, gentle and testing.

He brought his hand then to my lower back, rubbing it gently as my arms circled his neck. I made the next move then, sitting myself down in his lap, I ran a hand through his hair, our mouths moving against each other’s at a quickened pace.

I wanted to kiss every last inch of him, but I would make do with kissing that grin off his face first. I had plenty of time in my future, I hoped, to explore the rest of him.


End file.
